This invention relates to a speaker support in general and particularly to a speaker baffle assembly for use in a ceiling. The speaker baffle assembly is particularly useful for mounting speakers in suspended type ceilings of the lay-in panel construction. In order to mount a speaker to such a ceiling, an opening is made in the ceiling for receiving a speaker. In prior art units, the speaker and baffle were typically attached to a ceiling panel by toggle bolts. In order to use toggle bolts it was necessary to make additional holes in the ceiling panel to receive the toggle bolts. Such an arrangement resulted in the entire weight of the speaker and its associated support assembly being applied to the ceiling panel at the toggle bolts, as well as requiring that the speaker assembly be held in position while the bolts were inserted.